A sample analyzer mounting a reagent container including an electronic tag on which reagent information is recorded is conventionally known.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009/210444 discloses an automatic analyzer including: a reagent container holder of circular ring shape for holding a plurality of reagent containers including a wireless IC tag, on which reagent information is recorded, in two columns of an inner circumferential column and an outer circumferential column; an inner circumferential side antenna for emitting a radio wave to the wireless IC tag of the reagent container held in the reagent container holder of the inner circumferential column; an outer circumferential side antenna for emitting a radio wave to the wireless IC tag of the reagent container held in the reagent container holder of the outer circumferential column; and an information reading/recording unit for receiving the radio wave returned from the wireless IC tag from the inner circumferential side antenna and the outer circumferential side antenna. In the automatic analyzer, the inner circumferential side antenna is arranged on the inner side of the reagent container holder of the inner circumferential column, and the outer circumferential side antenna is arranged on the outer side of the reagent container holder of the outer circumferential column.
However, in the automatic analyzer described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009/210444, antennas need to be arranged at the inner side of the reagent container holder of the inner circumferential column and the outer side of the reagent container holder of the outer circumferential column. Thus, there is a problem that the number of components increases. Furthermore, there is also a problem that the device main body enlarges since the region on the inner side of the reagent container holder of the inner circumferential column and the region on the outer side of the reagent container holder of the outer circumferential column need to be ensured to arrange the antennas.